Spiritless
by SinsRose
Summary: Ryou Bakura was haunted by his brother everyday of his life. His brother willingly sold his soul and his very name to the one person Ryou hadn't even met in his life.can Ryou return the very thing that broke him? MarikRyou BakuraMarik SouRit AtemYugi Yaoi
1. Soul

_**This is based on the series Loveless by Yun Kouga, it may include some characters from her plotline because of their important roles, other than that it is purely yugioh characters, or I will try to make it that way. Flashbacks or events that happened before and dreams are **__this. __**Yaoi is included in this so back off if you don't like. **_

_Spiritless_

_Chapter 0 _

* * *

Ten years ago

_Snow white hair bounced off the shoulders of a young child. Innocence littered the boy's face, his expression fixed in one of peace and innocence. His burgundy eyes flickered back and forth, the flecks of red mere spots in his eyes. He giggled as his older brother chased him around the yard. _

_His mother Ren Bakura hung in the shadows of the trees watching her sons giggle and play. Her bright brown eyes and soft almost purple white hair stood out among the greens and the delicate flower patches. Her angles danced among the flower, a gentle smile was on her face._

_The younger of the two brothers stuck out his tongue as his brother chased him. The grass brushed against his pants, an angelic smile on his face. His older brother by three years, him being seven the other ten; his almost shoulder length hair bouncing off his body. His eyes were almost a blood red color but retained brown flecks. A sliver pendent hung off his neck, a single word inscribed on it; __**Bakura. **_

_Ren called for her sons. "Bakura, Ryou!" she said softly. _

_The looked each other in the eyes, then raced towards their mother, a smile on Ryou's face. His eyes turned to look at his brother; he was gone ashes in remains. Ren held a sinister smirk on her face, a knife raised to her child. Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs as the knife sliced its way across his flesh._

_

* * *

_

Ten years later

Ryou abruptly woke up, perspiration drenching his body in a cold fear. He shivered, bringing his knees up to rest his head on them. He hadn't thought about his brother in years. _He was dead, wasn't he? _His thoughts echoed in his head. _I don't get it; Ren started her habit as soon as he died. It was if her life orbited around Bakura. _He thought bitterly, he stood up from the bed, scars littering his body.

Cuts could be seen on his left hand, hidden under bandages. He winced when he lifted his shirt from his body, and throwing it in the laundry along with his boxers, he changed quickly not risking waking his mother up this early. He grabbed his school bag, his cat ears had just barley missed being gone forever a few days ago. His tail swished back and forth, he cautiously glanced in the hallway going towards the front door at once.

He had been lucky, his mother wasn't awake yet. He headed to school quickly before she noticed he was gone.

* * *

Ryou had just walked into the homeroom when he was ambushed by one of his friends. Yugi Motou, the teen smiled at him and frowned when he saw the bandage. "Again?" he said titling his head. He was one of the few had desired to keep their cat ears at this age, along with Ryou he wasn't ready to part with them.

"I rather not talk today." Ryou voice was rough.

Yugi gave him a frown, and he was about to argue when their sensei walked in.

Ryou couldn't help but smirk at the timing their Sensei had.

* * *

It was fifth period when Ryou and Yugi both jumped out of their seats, clutching their heads. "Sensei, we don't feel that well." They whispered.

Their Sensei signed their passes as they left and wandered down the hall.

"Did you feel that?" Yugi questioned once out of sight.

Ryou didn't reply he had found an e-mail last week from his brother that had been written three days before his death. It has contained words his brother used to tell him about. _Fighter unit, sacrifice, true names,_ His head spun at the thoughts.

"Yugi, have you heard of the term _fighter unit_? Ryou's voice was quiet, almost inquisitive.

"My grandpa had told me about it, apparently someone he knew was one. He had never been one, but he remembers seeing his friend battle once. The battle he saw… it was a teen with ears and their partner and the other pair was earless apparently. The other teens, he didn't remember, but they used word spells to fight. The other details of the battle are hard for him to remember…" Yugi's eyes glancing at him anxiously.

Ryou didn't speak; his brown eyes had locked on the eyes of a pair of strangers who had overheard them.

"So this is him? How different." Spoke a male with sandy blonde hair tied back.

"Who are _**you**_?" Ryou hissed.

The blonde began to laugh while the other who looked almost like a twin to Yugi opened his mouth.

"None of your concern." the crimson eyes male said.

Ryou gave a glare to two of them. "How do you know _**me**_?' he resisted the impulse to snarl.

The blonde stopped laughing and walked forward, he pointed to the other beside him.

"He never knew you. I knew you from your brother's point of view." He said.

"You knew _Bakura_? You… why would he give my body away?" his voice whispered.

"You need to follow us. Your grandpa already knew." The look alike said.

Yugi's body moved in its own accord following the twin version of him, but Ryou didn't move when they disappeared. _**Something wasn't being told to him. **_His brother had left something very important out from him.

"He would want this; I'm your fighter." Ryou broke as those words came out of the blonde's mouth.

"He stole my rights, choices. I knew it. I knew _**it**_." His eyes watered.

"He didn't steal your rights. They were gone the moment you were born." the blonde whispered into his ear. Ryou didn't know what to do anymore; he pulled the blonde into a hug his crying was heard as he spoke.

"Ryou Bakura." His voice was hurt, and sounded like it would go in a second.

"Marik Ishtar." He said and he held him all the tighter. It was the most he could do for the delicate angel he now held in his arms.


	2. Power

_**This is based on the series Loveless by Yun Kouga, it may include some characters from her plotline because of their important roles, other than that it is purely yugioh characters, or I will try to make it that way. Flashbacks or events that happened before and dreams are **__this. __**Yaoi is included in this so back off if you don't like. **_

_Spiritless_

_Ch2 _

_Power_

* * *

Ryou didn't understand anything. _Why had his brother left him this? What was a fighter? Why wasn't everything he wanted to believe? _The young teen let the Ishtar hug him.

"Ryou, where would you like it? Marik's soft voice broke the dripping of his tears.

"Want what?" the albino said his pale hand running though the sandy blonde bangs.

"Your name, my name." he whispered releasing from the hug.

"Name, what name?" said Ryou.

"You don't know it? He didn't tell you. You're my fighter." Marik said.

"Bakura hardly was around me, he let me get abused…" Ryou's eyes had a hallow look to them as he spoke.

* * *

Three years ago

_Ryou stood in the kitchen wrapping his hand with bandages. Ren had thrown another fit earlier that night. He had just finished wrapping the wound when his cat ears flinched and a dark presence chilled his core. It was his brother Bakura; his eyes looked crimson in the dim light. Ryou froze in complete fear and terror. _

_"Ryou are you alright?" his voice sounded sinister, his eyes however showed concern. _

_He moved towards his brother, holding his limp hand outstretched to him. Bakura frowned; his hand gently pressing on his wound covered by bandages. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left you." He whispered as he heard Ren walk up the stairs. Ryou quickly moved behind Bakura, a chill setting in his body, his mother's bright brown eyes searching for him. _

_"Mother, shouldn't you be asleep?" Bakura's voice was rough. _

_Her eyes locked on his almost blood red ones, "Where's the little **shit**?" She hissed. _

_Ryou clung tighter to his brother. Bakura sighed. "**Shit**? I don't recall you naming Ryou that." He sounded like he was going to start laughing. _

_"Bakura where's Ryou?" Ryou's head moved from behind Bakura, Ren seized him by the hair smacking him roughly. Bakura winced as his younger brother hit the floor with a thud, he smacked his mother on the backside of her head while Ryou took that chance and ran._

"I'm not giving my name up." Ryou's voice was fierce.

Marik frowned, "Are you even a fighter?" he questioned.

Ryou didn't answer, his body moved on its own and he ran.

* * *

Ren Bakura stood by the doorway as Ryou ran in. He looked ready to break down in any minute. "Ryou, are you okay?" her tone was soft.

Ryou had a forced smile on his face. "I just miss **_him_**." Ryou whispered barley audible. Then Ren did something unexpected, she hugged him and cried.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I'm so **_sorry_**." She said to him hurt.

"I forgive you mother." Ryou said. "I need to do something for Bakura. May I?" he softly requested. She nodded and Ryou vanished into Bakura's room.

Ryou slammed the door to his brother's room shut and locked it and threw off his shirt to were the burning had started a month ago. He sat down on the computer chair to his brother's wireless laptop and started it up. He gaped at the main screen with the screen names, _Bakura, Marik, Seimei _and his own name was the last user_. _Ryou clicked on his name and it at once said password needed. _Shit._ It was Ryou's bitter thought. He clicked on Seimei's name and it began loading at once, he frowned. _Did Bakura even use this?_ An instant message opened upon login.

**_Beloved has signed on. _**

******_Beloved: Who are you? _**

Ryou typed back frowning, _who was that? _

_Ryou Bakura: Who are you? _

Seimei stare was blank at the computer screen, as he leaned against Soubi.

**_Beloved: Are you Bakura's sibling? _**

****_Ryou Bakura: Yes. What's the deal with fighter units and true names? _

Soubi shot a glance at the screen. "Is he another blank unit?" he asked to his fighter. Seimei shock his head no in response.

**_Beloved: Meet me at the forest near the park for further information on fighter units and to get you to training. _****As for your true name, I highly doubt Bakura gave you it for a reason. It should be inscribed on your collarbone. **

**Beloved has signed off. **

Ryou placed himself in front of the mirror and sure enough his name. His true name and his name that changed his fate were written on his body like a tattoo. He let one of his hands trace over it. **_Spiritless_, **He****ran his hand over the color like ink.****Needless to say Ryou had issues falling asleep that night. Ryou stood beneath the shelter of the trees; he had gone though with his word. Slowly he heard footsteps on the rock gravel coming towards him, it was three figures. One was cat earless with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The one beside him had his hand locked with his; he had black hair with black cat ears and amber eyes. The last figure was hidden in a tree, he couldn't see them well.

The one with the black hair spoke, "Seimei Aoyagi, Beloved's sacrifice and my fighter is Soubi Agatsuma." Beloved sacrifice said.

"Ryou Bakura, I'm Spiritless. His smile was feigned.

"So that's his name. What a fate, of course it is what Bakura decided." Soubi said bitterly.

Seimei shot Soubi a nasty look, "You need to be trained. You have to come with us." Seimei said harshly.

"What if I don't?" Ryou's vein pulsed.

Seimei let out a sinister laugh, "We'll force you to. It isn't about what you want **_anymore_**." He snarled his cat ears stuck out.

"Fuck **_you_**!" Ryou hissed, and then tried to make a run for it.

_I declare a battle by wordspell… Begin automatic mode… Fighter systems engage. _

Ryou froze, his body wouldn't move. Seimei smirked it was in the boy's blood, they didn't back down challenges. Ryou cursed as his body dragged him back to where they were standing.

_'Condense, release.'_ Ryou winced as a heavy chain wrapped around his wrist. He panted his blood boiling. _Infinite tiny bombs explode upon your skin, Red like little flowers. _

Ryou hissed in pain fresh cuts appearing upon his delicate skin, Seimei was laughing. It was sinister. Another round, Ryou's face contorted in pain, he fell onto his knees. **_"Fuck_**." He cursed. Seimei walked over to him kneeling to his level.

"Do you honestly think a child like you can win against us?" whispered Seimei into his ear, a nail was slammed though the flesh and bone of his hand. Ryou screamed in agony, cursing harshly, he didn't know why but he called out Marik's name. He felt his head slam against the ground and knew no more.

Marik on the other hand stood, with a bloody nail held between his fingers and a bloodlust to kill.

* * *


End file.
